


Quick-Fics and Other Bits

by HariWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariWrites/pseuds/HariWrites
Summary: A collection of mini-fics, originally posted on Tumblr.1. Falling, an Adrienette/LadyNoir reveal.2. Laughing, LadyNoir silliness.3. Sense Memory, an  Adrienette reveal.4. Meeting, Kaganette fluff.5. Origins, Chloe meets Ladybug6. What?!, LadyNoir crack





	1. Falling

Marinette was slow-motion falling. Tumbling backwards endlessly through space and sky and she wasn’t sure she’d ever hit the ground. **  
**

“Marinette?”

It was his voice that brought her back to earth. Reminded her that her feet were already on the ground.

De-transforming in open spaces was risky, but her balcony was always a safe place. Until now.

Her nighttime heart-to-hearts with Cat Noir had been getting a little more regular, but not so often that she expected him to be there waiting for her when she returned home. She saw him too late. The final spot on her earring blinked at the moment her feet hit the balcony floor and the detransformation began. Light flashed and Cat was illuminated, perched on the wall with a shocked look on his face.

“NO!” She heard herself exclaim. “No, no, no, no, no.”

“Marinette? You’re… you’re, you?” he asked, struggling to understand.

“I can explain.” She said. She couldn’t.

Then, he smiled. Wide, beaming and joyous. His eyes twinkled familiarly and a chuckle escaped his mouth.

“This is amazing, Marinette!” He said.

This was not amazing. She had accidentally revealed her identity to Cat Noir; this was Marinette clumsiness turned up to 11. She looked to Tikki for guidance, but her Kwami was exhausted and in need of a cookie.

“I… I have to go.” She stuttered.

She lifted the balcony’s trapdoor and retreated inside. He followed her. She took a cookie from the jar on her desk and set Tikki and snack on the cushion on her chaise longue to recover. As she did, she was sure Tikki shot her a reproachful look. Or, maybe that was just her, beating herself up.

“Marinette. Please, look at me.”  Cat begged. “Bugaboo, please?”

That nickname always got a reaction. Marinette shot a look at Cat Noir. As she did, he muttered some words that could have been ‘claws in’, but she wasn’t sure. All she could hear was blood pounding through her body and her pulse thumping in her ears. That was when she started falling.

A burst of light revealed Cat Noir’s de-transformation. In his place stood…

…Adrien! Standing there, in front of her in her bedroom. His smile was still beaming, although a little more unsure, and his eyes still twinkled. Nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. His kwami flew to the chaise and flopped dramatically next to Tikki.

She was sure she was tumbling into infinity. Her brain was fuzzy - nothing would process. Nothing made sense. Then, everything made sense. All those times they both missed class, the fact that Cat Noir knew all of her classmates’ names, the allergy to feathers, his ring. How could she not have noticed?

“Marinette?”

His voice. Adrien’s voice. Cat Noir’s voice. The voice of her partner, friend and crush cut through the haze. He was still grinning. She was too, she realised. Then his hand stroked her cheek and tilted her chin upwards towards his face.

He kissed her and she started falling all over again.


	2. Laughing

“I can’t breathe!” Cat Noir exclaimed.

He had been laughing for a long time, Ladybug thought. She should probably help him, but she wasn’t feeling particularly charitable right now. Tears fell down his face and his cheeks were flushed. The roars of laughter were coming in waves, just as she thought he was finished, a new burst began. He was on the ground, hands holding his sides, feet kicking with glee.

“Cat! You have to stop this. You’ll hurt yourself.” She said, annoyed that she wasn’t in on the joke.

Finally, the laughter abated. Cat wiped a tear away with a gloved hand and climbed gracefully to his feet. The sparkle in his eyes and grin on his face told Ladybug that it would take only the slightest provocation to set him off again.

“What was that for?” Labybug asked. “All I said was that I can’t date you because I’m in love with Adrien Agreste. I don’t see how that’s funny.”

Cat Noir couldn’t answer. He was laughing again.


	3. Sense Memory

A small box of macarons sat on each desk in the classroom. Marinette was early for class, for once, and had spent the time setting out Christmas treats for every friend (and Chloe). Adrien’s eyes widened hungrily when he saw the white and gold box on his desk. The macarons from the Dupain-Cheng bakery were the best in Paris and the handwritten note from Marinette made the gift even more special. As much as he wanted to break open the box immediately and eat a few of the treats during class, he was sure Ms. Mendeleiev would have a problem with that. **  
**

At home, during lunch break, he took the box to his room, removed the beautifully tied bow and opened the lid to reveal seven pale pink macarons with white polka dots and dark ganache filling. He breathed in the sweet almond and chocolate aroma. Plagg zoomed out from his school bag.

“Ooh, are you planning to share these?” The kwami asked.

“It’s not cheese, Plagg.” Adrien answered. He didn’t want to share. Besides, Plagg exclusively ate cheese, he wouldn’t like these sweet treats; why waste one?

“I know. They’re macarons, from… *ahem* …that …girl’s bakery. And for your information I eat more than cheese, thank you very much.” Plagg replied, obstinately.

“Since when?” Adrien said.

“Since recently, actually. Tik… um, a friend shared hers with me and I realised how delicious they are.” Plagg was indignant.

“A friend? What friend ?”

Little beads of sweat formed on the kwami’s tiny forehead.

“I… well maybe I ate one of yours”

“Nice try, Plagg. I would have noticed if you did that, so I’ll ask again. What friend?”

Plagg looked even more nervous now. His eyes were darting from side to side and he wrung his paws together.

“When have you..?” Adrien’s question trailed off. He went to his desk and started rifling through the top drawer.

“So, I can have one?” Plagg asked, hovering expectantly over the macarons.

“Do. Not. Touch!” Adrien shouted, still searching for something.

Adrian found what he was looking for. Clutching the heart-shaped Valentine from ladybug, he plucked the gift tag from Marinette’s macarons and laid the two next to each other. The handwriting matched.

“Plagg, can you explain why Marinette’s handwriting and Ladybug’s handwriting are the same?” Adrien asked, accusingly.

One eye twitched.

“Perhaps Ladybug didn’t send that note?” Plagg said unconvincingly.

“Then tell me where you had one of Marinette’s parents’ macarons. Which ‘friend’ shared it with you?”

Plagg decided the best thing to do was to stay quiet. Adrian continued.

“There’s a funny thing about the olfactory system. Scent is the best sense to trigger a memory. And, the thing is, when I opened this box I got a faint Cat Noir memory but I couldn’t place it at first. I thought it must have been from Chloe’s party when Marinette’s dad came and baked with us. But it wasn’t that; it was more recent.”

He put his nose into the box of macarons and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes and waited for the memory to become clear. Suddenly, his mouth was flooded with the taste of thick cream. He could hear the quiet crunching of two tiny mouths and the gentle sloshing of Ladybug moving through the cream to deliver the decoy miraculouses to Hibou Noir.

“Plagg, tell me, was the friend who shared her macaron with you Ladybug’s kwami?”

Plagg couldn’t speak. His voice had seized up and all he could do was nod. Tikki was going to kill him. He’d been so careful not to reveal that Marinette - the girl in his class with the crush on Adrien, and who Adrien definitely crushed on in return (even if he was too oblivious to know it) - was Ladybug. Now, Adrien and his olfactory system had figured it out. With, admittedly, a little prompting from him. He could throw more doubt on the author of the Valentine or suggest the macaron he ate was from a different bakery, but he knew it was too late.  

Adrien looked at the time. Lunch was nearly over. He called to Gorilla and told him he needed to make a stop on the way.

Soon, he found himself standing outside the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and walked into the warm, deliciously scented air of the boulangerie.

“Hello, Adrien,” Marinette’s mother said kindly.

“Hi, is… is Marinette home?” He asked, unsure why his voice seemed to be cracking all of a sudden.

“She’s upstairs. On you go up if you like.”

With a nervous word of thanks, Adrien went up the stairs to the Dupain-Cheng’s compact, homely apartment. Marinette was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, head down, pencil furiously scribbling in her design notebook. Her kwami fluttered overhead watching her work. She’s so talented, he thought.

Adrien saw a streak of black whizz by and intercept Marinette’s kwami as he cleared his throat by way of announcing his presence. Marinette looked up, surprised. He didn’t let her speak, though, he needed to say what he’s been rehearsing in the car over.

He took her hand and kissed it.

“Thanks for the macarons, My Lady…” he bowed deeply.

Marinette couldn’t speak, her mouth opened but no words came out. Her eyes moved between his eyes and the ring miraculous on his finger. He saw the moment of realisation written on her face.

Adrien put one hand on her waist, the other brushed a strand of hair from her face. He pulled her towards him and leaned in to kiss her. She tilted her face towards his, still processing what he had just said. Nearby, two kwamis, one red, one black watched with smiles on their faces.

He kissed her. Softly at first, unsure of how she would react. He felt her kiss him in return and their lips met with more certainty and insistence. He didn’t want to ever stop, but eventually, they both had to catch their breath.

“So, I guess the cat’s out the bag, then?” Marinette said, smiling.

“Hey, Bugaboo. Cat puns are my thing” Adrien said, unable to stop a very Chat Noir grin spreading across his face. “Sorry, I know you don’t like that nickname.”

Marinette shrugged and grabbed his shirt with both hands. She pulled him forward and held him close.

“It’s growing on me.” She said, and kissed him.


	4. Meeting

“Hi, I’m Kagami.” She said, holding out a hand for Marinette to shake. Her eyes shone earnestly and her gentle smile twitched in nervous anticipation. **  
**

“Hi.” Said Marinette, taking her hand. “We almost met before, at the fencing school. I’m sorry about that, by the way. My adjudication, I mean. It was my first time there and I guess I was mistaken.”

“Please forget about it.” Kagami smiled, more sure of herself now. “Even the most practised fencer would have struggled to make that call. So, you fence?”

“Well, I was hoping to learn but there was only one space in the school and… well.” Marinette gestured towards Kagami, finally breaking the handshake. “Congratulations.”

“I could teach you!” Kagami’s cheeks burned red as she suggested it. “I just… I mean… Adrien told me all about you at training. You know, you really impressed him at your try-out. He said you have raw talent and… I’d love to get to know you better. What do you think?”

Marinette grinned. She and Kagami were going to become really good friends, she could tell.


	5. Chloe and Ladybug: Origins

One moment she was being carried through the streets of Paris by a hideous stone monster, the next she was being hurled through the air to her death. **  
**

Of course, she was going to die. She was flying towards concrete and nobody could save her. Her past didn’t play in front of her eyes like a movie. She didn’t have a flash of clarity and realise the meaning of everything, or even recall the best moments of her life. To be honest, her life didn’t have many highlights.

Her mother had left when she was young; too young to remember the details, but old enough to remember the hurt. He father made up for her missing mother with gifts and money, but he was too busy to spend much time with her. She had Sabrina, but some days it was more like having an adoring puppy follow her around than a real friend. Her oldest friend, Adrien, had started at her school so maybe she’d have an ally now. Perhaps the crush she’d had on him for years would be returned now that they’d be spending every day together. Or, it could have been, if it wasn’t for the fact that she was about to die.

Daddy couldn’t save her. Money wouldn’t catch her. Snark wasn’t a safety net in this situation.

Strong arms caught her. In a flash of red and black, she was safe. Ladybug, like an angel, appeared from nowhere and saved her life.

In that moment, Chloe knew that she owed Ladybug everything. She wanted nothing more than to be her best friend.

Everything she did from that point onwards was in pursuit of spending more time in her vicinity. She would be saved by Ladybug numerous times - from Dark Cupid, Evillustrator, Rogercop, Terrificator, Marinette’s crazy uncle, Rose and her ridiculous perfume, and even from herself when she was akumitized. Ladybug was there for her whenever she needed her. A true friend.

After Jean-What’s-his-name ruined her party, she actually helped Ladybug defeat him. For a fleeting moment, she was her teammate and it was the best feeling ever. 

Now, she wanted more.


	6. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came from a Tumblr prompt and a Discord discussion :)

“Bye-bye, petit papillon!”

It was her favourite part of every battle, watching the pure white butterfly flutter towards the sky. She often wondered where it went? Back to Hawk Moth? To freedom? The latter, she hoped. Her gazed drifted to her partner, wonderment on his face as he watched the same creature disappear into the distance.

Once again, he had risked everything to protect her. Her heart swelled in her chest just thinking about how in synch the pair were. Every day, they grew closer, more in tune. Every day, she cared more about him.

Remembering the Lucky Charm in her hands, she tossed it into the sky.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

A swarm of ladybugs worked their magic and returned Paris to its original state, all trace of devastation gone. Chat Noir held his fist out to her and he bumped it.

“Bien joué,” they said together.

The once ten-foot supervillain was now standing no taller than five feet tall. She looked around, dazed. Chat turned his attention to her.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Embarrassed, but okay.”

Ladybug put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You have no reason to be embarrassed, we all get angry. Hawk Moth is the one to blame.”

“Thank you,” the victim smiled. “You two are such a cute couple.”

“Couple?? We’re not a couple!!” Chat laughed.

“ _Yet_ ,” she thought.

Chat’s head snapped around. “What?!”

“Uh, did I say that out loud? My bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr - https://hari-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
